


Atelophobia

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi has a palace, Akira is a bi mess, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Forgiveness, I don't like his canon name at all, I refuse to refer to Akira as Ren Amamiya, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Instability, Mommy Issues, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ryuji is the best bro, like..all the issues, more mentioned or implied, the PTSD is not really graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Atelophobianoun1-The fear of imperfection, of not being good enough; a disappointment; imperfect.AKA,The Phantom Thieves try to steal Akechi's heart and get more than they bargained for.My own take on the Akechi has a palace and doesn't fucking die thing bc goddammit Atlus, I can't believe you did this to me, how could you do this to me?EDIT: This is going to update slower than I originally believed, bc author is a dum dum with no sense of time management.





	Atelophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the persona series sm. I've been playing since p3 came out back in 2006 (That's like 12 years ago holy shit) and I love persona 5. And I love my garbage son Akechi so I wanted to give him a redemption arc of shorts. Enjoy!

Akira winced as he bit his lower lip out of habit. A large cut he had gotten hadn’t healed yet. A lot of this wounds hadn’t healed yet actually, even with Takemi’s help. He felt anxious, even though he knew he was safe in LeBlanc.

 

Still, it wasn’t easy to forget-He sipped his coffee, which was getting cold, watching his screen light up as his friends happily chatting on the chat app. Ann was laughing with Ryuji as she teased him. Futaba also stopped talking about some anime he had never even heard before to join in on the teasing-much to Yusuke’s disappointment after he had just send a three paragraph text about the symmetry and colour theory in the production. Haru send them a picture of Makoto, trying to hide her blushing face face from the camera with a large textbook, exclaiming how adorable her girlfriend was.

 

“Are you okay?” Morgana nudged him, jumping on the table from the spot he was curled up. He nodded.

 

“Yeah.” He smiled at him. “I was just thinking...It's more of an impulse thought I had last night but-"He adjusted his glasses"What if we stole Akechi’s heart?” Morgana froze.

 

“What?” He meowed in surprise. “...Well, it would be pretty cool actually..Changing the heart of a rival, exposing his crimes to the world...” He mumbled, shaking his tail. “Does he have a palace though?” Morgana asked him.

 

“Well...”Akira trailed off. “I actually looked him up on the metanav yesterday.” He admitted. Morgana sighed.

 

“You’re not sleeping again, aren’t you?” He avoided his gaze.

 

“I try.” He waved him off. “Don’t worry about me. More importantly, he has one. And I already figured out the keywords, since, um, I couldn’t sleep.” Morgana gave him a concerned look.

 

“I’ll let it go, but if you need anything, you know you can count on me-on all of us.” Akira nodded. He knew that. Of course he knew that. He smiled and started typing out

* * *

 

 **Akira** ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

hey guys

 

**∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ExpERT _HAC_**

hEYY!!

 

**Ryuji**

Hey dude

 

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

Greetings.

 

 **Ann** ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ♡

Finally you decided to join us lol (・ω・)b♡♡♡

 

 **Haru** (´ ᴗ｀✿)

Hi from me and Mako-chan. Her phone is charging right now.

 

 **Akira** ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

Ok, this is going to sound weird

But I need to tell you something

 

**∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ExpERT _HAC_**

**Ohoho?**

What kind of weird?

 

 **Akira** ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

I've been thinking...What do you think about stealing Akechi's heart?

Ew Futaba, no sex stuff on the chat, we've talked about this 

 

 **Ann** ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ♡

What?(o_o;;)

 

**Ryuji**

**HECK YEAH!!**

 

**∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ExpERT _HAC_**

let ryuji say fuck 2KXX but i agree

Whaaaaaaaaat??ヽ((◎д◎　))ゝ

 

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

This is quiet sudden

 

 **Haru** (´ ᴗ｀✿)

Well, this is a surprise. Mako-chan asks how can we even know if he has a palace

And how we will manage to steal both his and Shido's heart before the election

 

 **Akira** ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

Well, about that...

I figured the keywords yestrday 

 

 **Ann** ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ♡

Yeah can we even handle two palaces at the same time?(๑•﹏•)⋆

And more importantly

are u healed enough to

 

**Ryuji**

yeah dude as much as we all want to bash his face in

its not worth it if u get hurt

 

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

I agree

It would be foolish to overexert yourself.

 

**∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ExpERT _HAC_**

We can't have our leader pushing himself over his limit

That;s just bad strategy!! 

 

 **Haru** (´ ᴗ｀✿)

We also agree it would be a bad idea...Also Mako-chan,um, sends a _intense_ reminder to go to sleep early and take care of yourself

She's kind of scary (〃´∀｀〃)

 

**∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ExpERT _HAC_**

you've angered Queen...Advised strategy: **Flee**

Σヽ(ﾟДﾟ; )ﾉ ｱｯ

 

 **** **Akira** ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

Thanks guys but I'm alright

really

ok I won't lie my face still looks like shit

but well nothing serious

 

**∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ExpERT _HAC_**

**Oh so you're back to normal then :3c**

 

 **Akira** ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

-_-'

 

**Ryuji**

Not cool Futaba

Not cool

 

 **Akira** ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

Anyway

Can you drop by LeBlanc to form a plan? 

 

 **Ann** ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ♡

Sure! I'm out anyway ^^

 

****Ryuji** **

same here. cu soon

 

**∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ExpERT _HAC_**

I'll be there in 10! I'll bring snacks 

 

**Yusuke Kitagawa**

If I leave now I will be there in about...

two hours, roughly

 

 **Haru** (´ ᴗ｀✿)

...we'll come pick you up in one of the company's cars

Mako-chan says you need to be responsible with your savings

 

 **Akira** ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\

OK, talk to you soon then

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akira added the cat emoji to his chat name bc of Morgana.  
> Ryuji,Makoto and Yusuke are the only ones with normal chat names. Yusuke wants to put something weird, but he has no idea how.  
> Ann and Haru have cute emojis bc they think it looks cute. Ann however uses a ton of emojis. She loves them. Haru thinks they are cute, but doesn't use them so often  
> Futaba...Is a huge nerd, I adore her.


End file.
